


like death personified

by joyluvr



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Character Study, Inspired by Misfits (TV 2009), Other, mentions of drug use, misfits - Freeform, nathan misfits - Freeform, nathan young - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyluvr/pseuds/joyluvr
Summary: nathan felt like hades in the underworld, that’s what it’s like. cast into a shadowy world, surrounded by tortured souls. and once he’s had a taste of power, the chaos begins.
Kudos: 17





	like death personified

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is just something short i wrote about nathan young bc i'm obsessed with misfits..

nathan was death personified.

or was it the other way around? he was cursed after all, immortality is one hell of an ability. nathan glances at his phone, feeling powerless. it’s funny because he shouldn’t be feeling lonely but he does even when surrounded by his so called “friends”. he scrolled up and down, the screen emitting a soft glow on his pale face. he had many contacts, more than he could count, more than he could know but none of them actually cared he supposed. he sighed and lifted a bottle of cherry vodka to his lips. a rough burn concoction that makes him teary-eyed every time. as he blinks away his tears, nathan tries not to crumble at the thought of solitude. he had occupied the rooftop of the community center yet again, after taking a swig he closes his eyes.

nathan wished people would just ditch their holier-than-thou attitudes. in the end, life will just fuck us all and leave us to rot. he discards his bottle of cherry vodka, stands up and leaves the rooftop.

he finds himself in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. he smirks, who was he without the narcissism? well, it’s not his fault he was gifted with wistful hazel eyes, wild unruly curls, and beautiful bone structure. and it wasn’t his fault that he was difficult right? it wasn’t his fault they never understood him right? 

(you’re a prick nathan, you’re an asshole nathan, you’re a jerk nathan, you’re useless nathan, you’re annoying nathan, you’re immature nathan, come and be my secret nathan.)

he felt like hades in the underworld, that’s what it’s like. cast into a shadowy world, surrounded by tortured souls. and once he’s had a taste of power, the chaos begins. he tries to make peace with the chaos. there was a certain morbid allure in the destruction of oneself, only for you to rebuild what once was from the ashes of yesterday. oddly enough, nathan still felt the pain of death. immortality doesn’t make the excruciating pain of death vanish magically. it’s ironic, he tries not to get himself killed. what’s even more ironic is that he never shows it, he never shows that he’s still afraid of dying every time.

he was on his bed now, or his mattress, to be frank. he lies in the dark and succumbs to the quiet of the night. his line of sight foggy and mind heavy. he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol kicking in, or maybe those little white pills he took mixed with it. all he knows now is that he wishes there was someone to hold him at cold nights like these and remind him that he's not alone in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! comments n kudos r appreciated <3


End file.
